Come to Me
by Emblebee
Summary: Meiling goes somewhere to be alone, little does she know what awaits her there. FLUFF! Pairings: EriolMeiling YOU'VE BEEN WARNED


Hi guys! This is my first CCS fic and I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS OR the song! Those are owned by Clamp and Jesse McCartney!

**Come to Me**

Meiling sat up on the hill in her usual spot with her legs pulled up to her chin. She was staring up at the stars and, as she always did in these moments of peace, she was also crying. After the little fiasco with the void card, Syaoran had decided to move back to Tomoeda in order to be with Sakura and Meiling had gone with him. She really felt more at home in Japan than she did in China. After all, all of her friends were there. So, why was she crying? That's the question she asked herself every night even though she already knew the answer. She still felt something special for Syaoran. Sure, it wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was still more then what a girl should feel for her cousin. She knew he loved Sakura now and she was happy for the both of them, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when she saw them together.

She looked down at her watch, which read 11:00 pm. It wasn't that late, but she was beginning to get sleepy. She was about to stand up, when she saw a figure moving in the darkness. She immediately became alert and prepared to attack her intruder, until she realized it was just Eriol. He had moved back to Tomoeda only months after her and Syaoran did. He had broken up with Kaho and moved back realizing that Japan was more of a home to him then England. Over time, the two of them had become good friends. He walked up to her and smiled. "Hello Meiling. It's a beautiful night isn't it?", he asked as he stared up at the sky. "Yes it is." she answered blankly. She knew there must be a reason he was up on this hill. He looked away from the stars and down at her. "Do you mind if I sit with you or would you rather have your privacy?", he asked sounding concerned. She smiled and replied, "No. You can sit with me."

_Under the silver stars  
Right where he broke your heart  
Girl you know I'll give you anything_

The two sat in silence for a few minutes just staring up at the stars. "So Meiling. Why are you up here?", Eriol asked her. "I'm just thinking. I actually do this every night.", Meiling replied softly, a small smile gracing her lips. Eriol looked at her with a worried look on his face. "You're thinking about Syaoran aren't you?" he whispered, almost sounding hurt. Meiling stared at him wide eyed. How did he know? Was she that obvious? "I noticed at school that you always seem depressed when you see him with Sakura.", he explained. "You sure are observant." she stated and he gave a small chuckle. "I try my best." he said sarcasically.

_I wanna hold your hand  
And say the words he never said  
I'll make you promises you can believe_

After that comment, the two sat in silence again for a few seconds until Eriol spoke. "Do you love him?" he asked her sadly. This caught Meiling off gaurd. She didn't expect him to ask such invading questions. "Umm..I don't know..", was all she could muster. "I'm sorry if that question seemed too personal.", he sighed apoligetically. "That's ok. I ask myself the same question every night.", Meiling smiled. "You two were engaged before he met Sakura, weren't you, Eriol asked, looking down at her. "Ya. But that was a long time ago." she whispered, almost trying not to remember why they weren't still engaged. That memory was too painful.

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all the strength you need  
You can come to me_

"It's not like I'm not happy for them. He's happy and so is Sakura, but sometimes I can't help wishing he would feel that way about me." Meiling spoke. Eriol just nodded and sighed. "That's happened to me many times." was his reply. Meiling looked over at him. He was probably talking about Kaho. As far as she knew, that was the only girl Eriol loved. Almost as if he read her mind, Eriol then said, "No. I'm not talking about Kaho. There's another girl I love.". He smiled and for a second, their eyes locked. The stare lasted, what seemed like, an eternity before Eriol stared back up at the stars. "Who do you love?" Meiling asked. "This girl at school. I'm sure you know her. She's absolutely gorgeous and she has a wonderful personality and sense of self, but she loves someone else." Eriol whispered the last part, and with each passing word his smile lessened until it was gone. Meiling could see that Eriol was deep in thought, probably about this girl, so she too looked back up at the stars.

_When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around  
You can come to me  
When you're down baby  
I will be the only  
Come to me_

Meiling sat there trying to figure out who it was the Eriol loved. She went through all the girls in her class and couldn't think of a single one. Then it hit her. "You love Sakura!", she almost yelled. He looked at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked almost laughing. "That's the girl you were talking about! She's gorgeous, has a great personality and sense of self and loves someone else!", she smiled as she counted off the mystery girl's characteristics on her fingers. Eriol laughed. "What?" Meiling asked him, almost hurt. "Sakura? You think I love Sakura." he repeated. "You don't?", she asked seeming to think he was kidding. Eriol shook his head. Now Meiling was getting angry. "Well then who?", she yelled at him. Eriol gave her this look that seemed to say 'i'm not telling' and so Meiling went back to thinking.

_You can just be yourself  
'Cause I don't want nobody else  
All of your secrets are safe with me  
For the kind of love you can trust  
For more than just a crush  
Baby why don't you just  
Come to me_

Meiling was back in her state of thought. Now she was going through all the girls in her grade trying to figure out who it was. Face by face she was trying to see who it was the Eriol could possibly have feelings for. Then she hit yet another possibility. "Is it, Tomoyo?", she asked giving him a small smirk. She was sure this time she was right. "No." was Eriols only reply. "But, she fits all the possible catagories, and you two definately look like you're together." Meiling pestered. Eriol shook his head. "She's too much like me. I could never handle living with her. No offense though! She is a great friend to me!" Eriol stated defesively. "Ok, if it's not Sakura or Tomoyo then I don't know who it is." Meiling stated sounding kind of pissed off. Eriol frowned and went back to looking at the stars.

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me_

"Are you mad at me?" Eriol asked his companion after ten minutes of silence. "Well maybe I am! I mean, you won't tell me who you love and I'm one of your best friends!" she stated. "It's a very personal subject!" Eriol said wide eyed. "Well, you brought it up!" Meiling yelled. "No I didn't! You did when you were talking about Syaoran!" Eriol yelled back and then immediately realized his mistake. Meiling, realizing why she was up on that hill in the first place, began to cry again. Eriol gave her a concerned look. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." was all Eriol could whisper. Meiling gave him a cold stare through the tears and stood. She then began to walk down the mountain, still crying.

_When I've got you in my arms  
Say it's where you wanna be  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart  
Oh, my heart_

Eriol got up just seconds after and began to follow Meiling down the hill. "Why are you following me!" Meiling yelled feeling Eriols presence behind her. "Because I want you to come back! I said I was sorry and I don't want you to be mad at me." he called back. Meiling stopped and slowly turned around. "So, you want me to just forgive you, just like that!" she yelled, but not as loudly as the first time. "Meiling, you're my best friend. I want you to be able to come to me whenever you need a shoulder to cry on. That's what I'm here for." he stated, smiling at the crying girl in front of him. Slowly Meiling began to walk towards Eriol until she was right in front of him. Then she hugged and began to cry harder. Eriol just patted her shoulder and began to lead her back up the hill.

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me_

When they got back up to the top, Eriol sat Meiling down and smiled. "You can tell me anything you know. I can keep a secret." he whispered to her as she sat up on her own. "I trust you." she whispered back. Eriol nodded and gave her a loving smile. "You can trust me." he replied. Meiling wiped away all her tears and began to tell Eriol all her worries and problems. He never interupted her or tried to give advice, all he did was listen and smile. She talked for at least an hour when she finished. The tears still filled her eyes and the grass around her was wet. Eriol stared at her for a second before leaning over and hugging her. She willingly returned the hug. "You won't tell anyone any of this, right?" Meiling asked him. "Of course not. What happens on this hill, stays on this hill." Eriol replied, to which Meiling gave a small smile.

_Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Lovin' you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me_

After they ended their embrace, Meiling looked down at her watch. "Wow! It's almost six a.m! We've been up here all night!" Meiling exclaimed. "Wow. Time flies when your having fun, huh?" Eriol replied sarcastically. Meiling gave a small giggle and then yawned. "Are you tired?" Eriol asked worried. Meiling just nodded and Eriol smiled. "Well, it HAS been a long night." Eriol stated and Meiling nodded. "Come on. You can sleep on my shoulder." Eriol smiled and motioned Meiling over. "Aren't you tired?" she asked. Eriol shook his head. "I don't need alot of sleep." he replied. "Ok. But I'll only go to sleep if you promise me one thing." Meiling said softly, laying her head on Eriol's shoulder. "What's that?" Eriol asked her, almost whispering. "Someday, you have to tell me who you love." she exclaimed. Eriol smiled. "You got it." he replied and moments later he head Meiling's soft, rhythmic breathing, symbolizing that she was asleep. He gave a small smile and whispered, "The girl I love is you, Meiling.", and then the sun began to rise.

_Whenever you need me  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me  
Ohh, I'll be there  
Whenever you need me  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there_

I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
